My Apprentice
by Burning Horizons
Summary: When a mysterious man saves Yugi and demands he be his apprentice for compensation, what will happen when Yugi leaves his home behind for a whole new way of life in a whole new world? Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – My Apprentice

Haiiiii. Yes, I'm writing a new story without finishing another. I'm, almost done with it though, so I thought "Why not start a new one?" So I came up with some ideas in class, and this story was born! Here it is, hope you enjoy it. ~ _xx _

My Apprentice

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was a cloudy day in Domino City. Even in class, Yugi could look out the window from school and see the dreary, dark, and looming clouds that spelled rain for later on. Yugi sighed, and averted his attention back to the teacher. He hated rainy days. Rain always seemed to make everyone's mood take a nose dive, no matter who they were. Including Yugi, who was feeling especially apathetic today, for no reason at all except that it was going to rain.

The bell rung for the end of the day and everyone was leaving. Yugi's house was just a few blocks away from the school, so he always walked home. Just his luck, it starts sprinkling as soon as school lets out. He covered his head with his backpack as the rain started to get heavier, and headed off towards his house.

The rain had been relentless, and Yugi was getting tired of being soaked. _There has to be somewhere nearby that I can get out of this crap until it lets up a bit… _Yugi looked around and decided to walk into a restaurant across the street from where he was standing. _Wouldn't hurt to get a bite to eat while I wait. _He went inside and ordered a drink and a slice of cake, and sat down at a booth to watch out the window. After about twenty minutes or so, the rain started to lighten up and Yugi grabbed his things to leave. He walked out the front door, where there were a few guys standing around just talking. They didn't seem too friendly, so Yugi just ignored the glances and stares they gave him when he exited. Yugi started down the sidewalk until one of the men said something to him, making him turn around.

"Hey, kid!" He called at Yugi, who turned to look at him. "Where you going?"

"Uhm, home?" Yugi replied timidly. He wasn't much of a social person, he was shy and wasn't used to being noticed.

"Nahhh, come on kid, you seem like fun. Hang out with us over here for a while."

"I really shouldn't, my grandpa is waiting for me and I'm already late, so…"

The men walked slowly up to Yugi with smirks on their faces as they tried to talk him into staying.

"Come on, kid. Have a little fun. We won't keep you too long." One of the men said, another man coming up and standing behind Yugi, making him feel uncomfortable.

"Why do you guys want me to stay, anyway?" Yugi asked in a small voice.

"Just cause. Come on, it'll be alright."

Yugi was getting more and more nervous by the second, with each second passing he was wishing he would have stuck out the rain. He would have been home safe by now if he had, and these men didn't exactly give off the "safe" vibe. Looking around at the men surrounding him, he looked for any possible way to dip out of there. He saw a small opening he thought he could push through and went for it, being abruptly stopped and grabbed by the largest man in the group. He chuckled and dragged Yugi off into an alleyway next to the restaurant.

"Trying to run off, kid?" The man holding Yugi let go of him when they got farther back into the alley and the other men made a circle around him. "We just wanted to hang with you, and that's how you answer us? That's pretty rude."

Another man - shorter than his apprehender – grabbed hold of Yugi from behind and held him in place, putting his arms behind Yugi's neck. He couldn't move. The other guys in the group started chuckling and walked slowly up to Yugi, smirking.

"Now… like we said, before. We just wanna have some fun." One burlier man said, grabbing and undoing Yugi's tie, making Yugi tremble and eyes widen. Another skinnier man unbuttoned Yugi's shirt and bent down to lick his neck, sending chills through Yugi's body. He opened his mouth to scream but the man licking him put his hand over his mouth and shushed him. Yugi was starting to panic. _What the hell are these creeps doing! _

Just as his original apprehender reached for Yugi's belt and started to undo it, he was abruptly stopped. He was hit over the head with a blunt object, and fell to the ground, making the other men release Yugi, but still surrounded him. This new attacker spoke up.

"Violating a teenage boy in the back of an alleyway on a rainy day? Come on, you creeps. If you're going to attempt a rape, next time don't be so cliché." The man then struck two of the other men with his blunt object - which seemed to be a bat – in the head, knocking both unconscious. He then turned to the last man standing, and moved towards him, wielding his bat. Before he could strike him in the head, the guy ducked down and then took off down the alley, darting to make his escape. Yugi's savior then sighed, and looked up at him.

"You alright?"

"Y-yes…. Thank you…" Yugi took a moment to study the man who had just saved him. He was a little taller than Yugi, and seemed to be about two years or so older than him. He had striking tri-colored spiky hair, similar to that of Yugi's, with the exception of a few more yellow streaks. He had big, amethyst eyes, just a little more slanted and darting than Yugi's. He was thin and lean, but muscular all at the same time. This man who just saved Yugi was gorgeous in every feature. Like some sort of other worldly being. Yugi then realized he was gawking and snapped himself out of it. The man didn't seem to notice Yugi's staring, and opened his mouth to speak again.

"You should head home. It's dangerous to be out here, in case you haven't already figured that out yet."

"Y-yeah… Sorry…"

"Don't have to apologize, I'm just glad you're fine. They didn't do anything that horrible to you, did they?"

"No… This was as far as they got." Yugi said, looking down at his undid belt. He started to button his shirt back up when his savior spoke again.

"That's good. Mind telling me your name, while we're here?"

"Me? Oh, my name is Yugi. What about you?"

"I'm Yami. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Yugi."

Yugi blushed a little and nodded in agreement. After he had done his belt back up and gotten his tie done, he looked around for his bag. He must have dropped it when those creeps grabbed him back at the restaurant, it was nowhere to be found. Yugi's frantic actions caught Yami's attention.

"Looking for something?"

"Yeah, my backpack. I don't see it anywhere…"

"Then let's go look for it, shall we?"

Yugi nodded, and followed Yami out of they alleyway and back to the restaurant.

"It has to be somewhere around here, this is where those guys grabbed me." Yugi said, starting to look around the area. _Great, first those guys take me and do all that creepy shit, and now I can't even find my bag? _He looked around frantically, and the more places he looked where his backpack didn't show up, the more he was starting to get discouraged and depressed. He was about to sigh and admit defeat when Yami tapped him on the shoulder.

"Is this it?" Yami asked, holding up Yugi's backpack.

"Yes! That's it! Thank you!"

"Yami handed it to Yugi, and he flung it over his shoulder, giggling to himself.

"What's so funny?" Yami asked.

"Nothing, it's just that this is the second time you've saved me today. You have no idea how much work I have in there." Yugi smiled and turned to Yami. "So… what now?"

"I'm walking you home so you don't get caught up in any more trouble, that's what. Come on, show me the way."

Yugi just nodded and led Yami off towards his house. They made idle chit chat along the way, nothing too serious or important. When they arrived at Yugi's house, yami looked up in confusion. They were at a game shop.

"You live in a game shop?" Yami asked, studying the building.

"Yup." Yugi smiled. "It's been run by my family for generations. My grandpa runs it now, and I help him out. I'm so late, I wonder if he's worried by now…"

"He should be, you got attacked by thugs on the way home."

"But then you showed up, so it's okay."

"I guess so. But still, with todays events, he would be right to be worried."

"True… Anyway, would you like to come in? I'm sure my grandpa would love to meet you."

"I can't, I've got to go. Maybe I'll see you some other time, though."

"Alright… Well, later then. And thank you, again." Yugi smiled, and held his hand out to shake with Yami. Yami took it, and smiled back.

"Right." Yami said, as Yugi ran up to his door, and opened it. He waved one last time before heading inside, and then closed the door. Yami smiled, and took out a small notepad and a pen from his pocket. He wrote down Yugi's address and then slipped the notepad back into his pocket. "Later might come a lot sooner than you think."

With that, Yami took a deep breath, and took off walking down the street.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

End chapter 1! Yes, more Yugi torture. Can't get enough of that. It's just too good to pass up, so I had to. Anyway, how did you like it? Think I should continue on with this story? If so, then I have a lot in store for the next chapter ;P Leave me a review and let me know. Thanks for reading! ~ _xoxo _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – My Apprentice

I decided to keep this story going, I got some good feedback and I've personally taken a liking to it myself xP I'm having fun writing it. So yeah. Here's the second chapter, hope you enjoy it! ~ _xx _

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Yugi! I'm going out to get some groceries, you stay here and watch the shop, okay?" Yugi's grandpa called to him.

"Alright gramps!" Yugi called back, heading out into the shop and standing behind the counter. His grandpa left out the door and Yugi was left alone to tend to the shop. He didn't mind it, but sometimes the shop didn't get a whole lot of business, so it was a bit lonely. Today wasn't any exception to that either.

It had been two days since Yugi met Yami. Evere since then, Yami had been the only thing on Yugi's mind, reeling it all day until he went to bed. He didn't have any way to get ahold of Yami, and Yugi kept wishing he had gotten his number or something so they could stay in touch. He couldn't help but feel it was rude to lose contact with him, he had saved him after all.

Yugi took some cases down from a shelf to polish them when someone entered the shop, making a bell ring that let Yugi know someone was there. Yugi put the cases down on the counter and turned to greet the customer, but instead of greeting them with his usual "welcome", his eyes widened at who it was.

"You just going to stand there and gawk at me, or are you going to say hello?"

"Oh, sorry. Hey Yami." Yugi smiled at Yami with a warm grin, happy that he decided to stop by. What a coincidence, the person he was just thinking about came in. Perfect timing. "What are you doing around here?"

"Actually, it's funny you should ask. I have something I need you to do for me."

"Alright, anything."

"You sure you wanna hold up that 'anything' claim? Not that you have a choice in the matter anyway, but why answer before you know what I need?"

"Well, you did save me, so it's only natural that I do anything you'd like in return. I'm sure nothing could amount to what you did for me."

"Then I'm glad you see it that way, there is something pretty huge that I need you to do. And just a warning, I won't take no for an answer."

"Um… okay. What is it?"

"I want you to come with me and be my apprentice."

Yugi was taken aback by Yami's strange request. What could Yami possibly mean by 'apprentice'?

"Er, apprentice for what?" Yugi asked slowly.

"My wizarding apprentice. Guess I should explain, huh?" Yugi just nodded, and Yami continued. "Alright, well. This might be hard for you to believe, but you'll see when you come with me. I'm from the wizarding world. In my world, wizards are required to train an apprentice if they want to enter the Worldwide Championship Tournament, the biggest tournament in the entire land. Wizards from all over and all ages come to the Central Plaza once every ten years to compete in this tournament for the shot at the grand title of Top Sorcerer, a title so highly respected that anyone who's anyone's ultimate dream is to obtain it. Every tournament, the previous winner is required to defend his or her title, otherwise they forfeit the right to the name. I came back here to make you my apprentice so that we can enter this year, and win."

"But… why me? And why do you have to have an apprentice to enter?"

"We're required to train an apprentice so the two of us can work as a team in the tournament. The winning team gets the teacher the title of Top Sorcerer, and the apprentice the title of a full-fledged wizard. I chose you because, well. I had no one else to choose."

"So that's it? You just chose me as a last resort?"

"Not a last resort. Actually, more of a first resort. You were the first person I thought might qualify, so I chose you. Is there a problem with that?"

"No, it's just that… I can't. I can't just leave everything here behind, I have school, and work, and my friends and family.."

"I already told you, you don't have any choice in the matter. Plus, who was the one that said you would do anything to compensate for me saving you?"

"Oh… right. But still-"

Yami cut Yugi off. "No buts. I want you to go upstairs and pack some things, because you are going with me, wether you like it or not."

"And if I said no?"

Yami looked at Yugi sternly, and reached into his pocket, pulling out a wand and aiming it Yugi. Yugi backed up a few steps and looked at the wand curiously, but wary.

"If you say no, I'll simply put a charm on you to _make _you come with me. What part of you don't have a choice don't you understand?"

"What if I'm not even buying into all of this?" Yugi defended.

Yami just chuckled, and pointed his wand at the cases Yugi had left on the counter before Yami came in. He waved the wand in slow strokes and the cases lifted into mid-air. Yami pointed his wand up to the shelves the cases came off of and they gently landed into place. Yami lowered his wand back to Yugi and smirked. Yugi just stood there with his mouth open and eyes wide, shocked at the simple display of levitation.

"Fine, I believe you now…." Yugi said shakily, now afraid of the wand being pointed at him.

"Good. Now go pack your things, we leave in a half hour."

Yugi lowered his head and nodded, admitting defeat. He was well aware that he now had no choice but to go with Yami to his world, though he wasn't the least bit happy about it. _That's what you get for promising compensation before knowing the conditions, idiot. _Yugi scolded himself in his head, and took off up the stairs to pack two bags of clothes and other necessary items, and when he was done he came back downstairs to Yami, who had been waiting patiently. He motioned for Yugi to follow them, and Yugi sighed. Yugi followed Yami out the door of the gameshop, and they left down the street, saying goodbye to the shop.

Yugi refused to speak to Yami as they walked, even when Yami tried to make conversation. He didn't hate Yami for this, but he could sure as hell hold a grudge against him. Maybe he would purposely throw this so-called competition just to get back at Yami for taking him away from his home. The two walked a few more blocks until they came to a large church, that resembled a castle. Yami motioned for Yugi to follow him inside, and he obeyed. They opened the doors to the main room and walked through the aisle, Yugi gawking at the amazing art around the room. The place was beautiful, a huge mural painted on the ceiling, and the windows stained with mystifying patterns. At the front of the room stood a huge alter, covered in roses and surrounded by candles that hadn't been lit yet. Yugi snapped himself out of his trance and turned to Yami.

"What are we doing here?" Yugi asked.

"This is where we enter into my world. Stand back." Yami pulled out his wand again, and waved it, closing his eyes and chanting something to himself. Yugi looked at him funny until a large white mist began to spread around the alter, soon clouding the floor of the entire room. A bright light shone out from the alter, and Yami turned to Yugi. "Through here."

Yugi nodded, and followed Yami as he entered through the portal in the alter. Yami turned around briefly to close the portal, and they went on walking down a bright tunnel until they reached a large wooden door. Yami pushed it open, and Yugi's eyes widened once more to the scene he saw when he stepped out. They had come to a large medieval-like town, bustling with excitement. Out past the town was a large castle-like building, and rolling green hills, with mountains to the side. It looked like some sort of fairy tell setting you'd see in a picture book. Where Yami and Yugi were standing, there was a large open square, with an enormous fountain in the middle of it. Yugi was amazed by what he was taking in, catching Yami's attention and making him chuckle.

"Nice, isn't it?" He asked, watching the gawking Yugi.

"Yes! This place is incredible! Where are we?"

"We're in the Central Plaza, where we have to go register for the tournament. That castle you see just outside the town is where the games are held. In one year, you and I will be on our way to victory just inside."

Yugi was about to roll his eyes when someone scoffed from behind them. They both turned around to see a taller boy, about the same age as Yami, and a shorter boy, maybe a few years younger than Yugi. The taller boy had short brown hair and striking blue eyes, along with a scowl on his face that seemed to spell doom for everything the guy came into contact with. The shorter boy has long black hair, and wide, innocent eyes, with an optimistic look on his face. Yami scowled, and Yugi looked at him confused.

"What do you want, Kaiba?" He asked huskily, obviously annoyed by this guys' presence.

"What do I want? Nothing from you, that's for sure. I was just about to register my little brother Mokuba here as my apprentice, and go on my way. That is, until I stumbled upon you and your talk of nonsense. You really think that you're going to win the tournament this year? You must be horribly deluded." Kaiba taunted, replacing his scowl with a smirk.

"Shove it, Kaiba. Nobody asked you, first of all. And second of all, I am going to win this year. Just you wait, I'm going to show you. For now, you can back off and leave us alone."

"Hah! You really think that little twerp next to you is going to be any match for my brother when I'm finished training him? Look at him,, he doesn't have a clue as to what's going on, and he's about as weak as you used to be – or rather, still are."

Yugi glared at Kaiba, now ticked off at the snobby jerk.

"How are you going to call Yugi a twerp, when your brother is even smaller than he is?" Yami spouted.

"Mokuba is smaller because he's younger, idiot. When he grows up a bit, he'll easily be a foot or so taller than that runt. What did you call him again? Yugi? Yeah, how old is he?"

"I'm sixteen…" Yugi said quietly, glaring at Kaiba with his fists clenched.

"Yeah. Sixteen, and you're still that small? What, did you not eat your vegetables or something?" Kaiba chuckled at his taunt, making Yugi scoff. What the hell was wrong with this guy? He didn't even know Yugi, and he's already insulting him? What gave him the right?

"You-" Yugi started, but was cut off.

"Shut the hell up, Kaiba!" Yami yelled. "Just get the hell out of here before I beat you to a pulp!"

"Oh, I'm so scared of Sonic the Hedgehog's mutated brother and smaller clone. Somebody, please, protect me. He might unleash his ultimate porcupine headed rage upon my wicked soul." Kaiba smirked at Yami, who was now searing with rage. "Anyway, I should be getting out of here. I've wasted enough time on you geeks as it is. If I'm unfortunate enough, I might see you around. Otherwise, I'll see you both at the tournament, where Mokuba and I will beat you both so hard, you'll be crying all the way home to mommy like the weak, spineless fools you two are."

"Just go!" Yami yelled.

"I will. Come on Mokuba, say goodbye to the freaks of nature so we can leave." Kaiba walked off a few feet away, and Mokuba went up to Yugi.

"I'm sorry he's like that…" Mokuba apologized on his brothers behalf, obviously a little embarrassed by his actions. "I hope we don't have to be enemies like this, even if you and my brother are… See you around then. Bye."

With that, Mokuba ran back to his brother and gave a small wave and apologetic look, and turned around to leave. As the two brothers left, Yami sighed in frustration and Yugi turned to him.

"Alright, that's it then." He said, making Yami look at him in confusion.

"That's what then?"

"That's it. I've decided that I am going to help with you with all I've got, so we can take those two down. Not so much Mokuba, but we can't just let Kaiba treat us like that. You and I are going to beat him. By the time the tournament comes, we'll be ready. Right?"

Yami grinned, and nodded.

"Right. I have tons to teach you, but I know you can learn it all in no time. I have faith in you, Yugi." He reached out to give Yugi a high five, which was returned immediately with a determined grin.

"Yeah. Let's do this then." Yugi said, smiling up at his new teacher. He couldn't wait to begin his training. He might not be happy about being away from his family and everything else, but with a new-found determination to beat Kaiba and Mokuba, he was going to do everything he could to reach his goals.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Aaaand, end chapter 2! Yay! Yes, wizards. I like magic, and crud, don't judge meh xD Typical Kaiba rivalry, I know. But that's another thing I love. I love the Kaiba rivalry. Now that Yugi has agreed to be Yami's apprentice so they can beat the two brothers, what will happen? Stay tuned and find out [: thanks for reading, and please review to tell me what you think! ~ _xoxo ~ _


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there! :D Chapter 3! ^^ w00t! I would have updated this earlier today, but I've kinda been out shopping all day x_x Christmas is coming up, I can't wait! Just a forewarning, after finals are over in a few days and I get off for my winter break, I won't be able to update from maybe… the 26th – 2nd? Maybe later? I'm going out of town and let's be honest, my laptop is a dinosaur… and I have a really hard time setting up internet for it and all that fun stuff when I take it away places ^^' haha… so I can't really bring it with me. Plus, I kinda want to spend time with people and get offline for that time, so yeah. I'll try to update as much as I can until then. Anyway, enough of my babbling! xP here's chapter 3 – hope you like it ~ _xx _

Ps- thank you for your reviews! They really make my day :] haha 3 I appreciate them!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Yugi rubbed his eyes and sat up, trying to adjust to being awake. After the argument with Kaiba the previous night, Yami had taken him back to his place where Yugi would begin his training to become a wizard. Yami said that he would wait to register him and Yugi for the tournament until the next day, so he just brought him home and put him to bed. It seemed to Yami that Yugi had had enough excitement for one day. Even more was in store for him now.

Yugi groggily got out of his bed and looked around. Since he had gone straight to bed when he got back to his new home, he didn't take a chance to look around much. Yugi looked around at the small room he had been given, after all, Yami's house wasn't very big. It wasn't too tiny, but it wasn't exactly a normal sized room either. Enough space for a bed, a desk, and a dresser. That was about it. There weren't any paintings on the crimson colored walls, which were poorly painted themselves to begin with. Stone cobble flooring was cleaner than most stone, so that was at least good. Or acceptable. Lanterns hanging from the walls hung idly, waiting to be lit at night. The room didn't have any actual lights, or any outlets for that matter. Yugi was going to have to do something to this room to make it more comfortable for him to live in.

It was awfully quiet throughout the rest of the house. Yugi had left his room to take himself a small tour of the rest of the place. It was quaint, and a bit cluttered. What Yugi figured to be the living room was especially messy, oddly shaped bottles were scattered around on top of bookshelves filled with various documents and old books. There were a couple chairs in the middle of the room on top of a rug, next to a coffee table. That too, was cluttered with nonsense.

The kitchen was slightly cleaner than the living room, but not by much. The space was small, only a small table with some chairs lied in the corner of the room, and there was a sink next to a stove and oven. A mini fridge sat on top of the only counter in the room, and it was practically empty with the exception of some milk. Yugi sighed, wondering how Yami could live in a place like this.

There was just one place Yugi hadn't seen. Yami's bedroom. It was right next to his, but he didn't think to go inside. Yugi figured Yami was still in there sleeping. Besides, even if he wasn't, what right did Yugi have to just walk in and invade Yami's privacy like that? It was probably best Yugi stayed out of there unless he had to go inside. It wasn't any big deal, though. It wasn't like Yugi's mind was reeling at what might be behind the door. As far as Yugi could see, Yami's house was just a plain messy residence. Nothing secret about it.

Yugi glanced at Yami's door, then turned to go back into his room. A rattling from Yami's doorknob stopped him. It shook a couple times, and a dazed Yami came out, with a sleepy look on his face.

"Good morning." Yugi said, smiling at Yami. Yami yawned, and smiled back.

"Morning. I thought I heard someone up."

"Yeah… I was just taking a look around. I hope you don't mind."

"It's fine, it's not like you could do any more harm to the place than I've already caused it." Yami said, causing Yugi to giggle.

"I guess that's true."

"Hey! You're not supposed to agree with me." Yami chuckled. "Anyway, you should get dressed, we have to go to the registration office today."

"Alright. Don't you think we should fix something for breakfast first though?"

"How? Surely you went into the kitchen."

"Oh… Right, there's nothing there."

"Exactly. We'll get brunch when we leave the house today. After we register, anyway. We don't have a lot of time, so hurry up."

Yugi nodded, and went back into his room to change into some fresh clothes. When he was finished, he left his room to look for Yami, who was waiting for him right outside his door. Yugi jumped, a little startled. Amused, Yami chuckled.

"I didn't mean to scare you. Are you ready?"

"Y-yeah.." Yugi blushed lightly.

"Let's go then."

Yugi nodded, and followed Yami out the front door of the house and down the road. Yami explained that they were going to the registration office just a few blocks away, and that they didn't have any need for cars or anything here. Wizards used other, more exciting ways to get around, which Yugi will have to learn soon enough. Yugi just listened to Yami, trying not to get confused. Soon enough, they arrived in front of a large court-house like building, and went inside. When they entered, a short, older woman with silver hair greeted them.

"Hello, boys. Here for registration, I take it?" She asked, smiling sweetly.

"Yes." Yami answered quickly. He didn't seem to care much about the old woman, he seemed to just want to get out of there.

"Alright, go down that hallway there, second room on the right. The lady in there will register both of you and then you can be on your way." The woman pointed to a hall, and Yami nodded, motioning for Yugi to follow him as he took the ladies directions. Yugi obeyed, and they walked down the hall and into the room instructed. There was a taller blonde woman, aged in about her thirties, sitting at a desk with a bland look on her face. She seemed disinterested with everything around here. She looked up at the two boys as they entered the room, and then sighed.

"Welcome. Please have a seat." She said, in the absolute voice of death. She definitely did not want to be there. Yugi and Yami both took seats next to each other in the chairs in front of the woman's desk. "First names."

"Yami and Yugi." Yami stated, not caring to give the woman any emotion himself, seeing as she didn't contribute any.

"Ages."

"18 and 16."

"The apprentice is?"

"Yugi, the younger one."

"Kay." The woman wrote away in a large book, then closed it, not looking up at the two. She reached into a drawer in her desk and pulled out a pocketwatch, handing it to Yami. It was gold, with some kind of dragon carved onto the front. Some foreign kind of language read something on the back of the watch, and there was a matching gold chain hanging from the top of it, with a clasp on the end, probably so one could hang it from something. Yugi stared at it in awe, but Yami just took it gradually and held onto it. "This will be your proof that you're part of the tournament. Do not lose it, because you will not be issued another one. When it comes time for the tournament, present this watch to the gates guards and you will be granted access. Should you lose this watch, you lose your right to participate. Got it?"

"Got it." Yami said, still doing all the talking for Yugi, which he had no problem with.

"We're done here then. You may leave." The woman then turned her attention away from them and they got up to exit. After they got out of the building, Yugi turned to Yami, confused.

"That's it? That's all we had to do to register? Our names and ages? Wouldn't there be more she needs to know?" Yugi questioned, wondering why the woman hadn't asked anything else.

"That's it. There's no special requirement to get in. You just have to be a wizard with an apprentice, and that's it."

"That's… odd. But okay."

"Anyway, what do you say we get something to eat now?"

"Oh, that sounds fantastic. I'm starving."

"I know just the place we can go then."

Yami dragged Yugi half-way across town, telling him about the place they were going. Apparently, Yami really liked this places food. Yugi giggled to himself at how eager Yami was to stuff his face, but followed him around anyway. _So Yami is just 18…. I knew he was young, but wow… And he has to teach someone who's not too much younger than him too. _Yugi was deep in thought by the time the two had arrived at their desired location. Yami had to snap Yugi out of his trance to get him to go inside the restaurant.

Yugi then followed Yami into the building, soon gawking at what he saw. The place they had walked into was magnificent. There was one main dining hall, along with a few smaller halls on the side, probably for private parties and such. In the main, largest room was a fountain in the middle of the room, much like the one in the middle of town, but smaller. Above it, crystal chandeliers hung over the entire room. The tables and booths throughout the room were all made of marble, and the floors were made of the same foundation. Yami looked at Yugi, chuckling at his expression.

"Hello? Are you in there?" Yami tapped Yugi in the head lightly, snapping him out of it.

"Sorry… You didn't have to bring me somewhere so fancy, you know…" Yugi said, glancing around.

"Why not? It's your first day here, full one anyway. I want to treat you to something nice. Just because I'm your teacher doesn't have to mean I'm strict, or a jerk to you."

"So let me get this straight, one day you kidnap me. Then the next day you treat me to a fancy dinner and claim yourself not to be a jerk. Yeah, okay. "

"Hey! I didn't kidnap you. I just forced you to come with me to my world ."

Yugi rolled his eyes, and a waiter came to seat the two. After they were seated at a booth, Yugi looked up at Yami. He had his hand on his face, holding it up on the table. _I didn't upset him, did I? _

"Hey." Yugi said, causing Yami to look at him. "I'm sorry if what I said bugged you. I was just teasing, you know."

"It's fine. I'm not upset, you don't have to apologize."

"Oh… alright then." Yugi smiled slightly, then looked down at the table and closed his eyes. Yami stared at Yugi, just sitting there bashfully like that. He almost looked… cute like that. Yami blushed, shaking off his thoughts, then picked up a menu off the table.

The two boys ordered and ate their food, making idle conversation about random things and laughing. Yami told Yugi that this had to be the only day they did something like this, and that starting the next day they had to be ready to start Yugi's training. If they were going to win this tournament, they would both have to work hard together, and further each others abilities. Starting tomorrow, Yugi's mind will be opened up to a whole new world of knowledge and skill.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

There we go, end chapter 3! I know there isn't a lot going on just yet, but there will be soon. As in, next chapter xP haha, and in case you haven't noticed btw, I like to describe things. I don't know why, I just do. I feel incomplete if I don't shape a good strong vision of things. Believe it or not, this chapter actually took me a few hours to type up… Because I was procrastinating. I kept watching episodes of Ouran High School Host Club, then when my time limit expired, (stupid megavid crap lol yes I know there are other players but I'm too lazy to look for them) I would type some stuff, then go back and watch more until my time limit expired again, and so on and so forth. I know you probably don't care, but I'm just gonna pretend you do xD so yeah. ANYWAY, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, and stay tuned for the next! ~ _xoxo ~ _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter fouuurrrrrr. Yes I elongated the word fouuuurrrrrr. Deal with it ;P I intended to update this earlier today, but procrastination got the better of me again. Haha, anyway, here it is and I hope you like it! ~ _xx_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was early in the morning, not a minute past six. It was still sort of dark outside, the sun was barely starting to come up. Yugi was fast asleep, that is, until now.

"YUGI. TIME TO GET UP." Yami yelled from the living room, tapping loudly on a pan with his wand. "IT'S MORNING. TIME TO START YOUR TRAINING, AND THAT MEANS RIGHT NOW."

Yugi shot out of bed like a ninja, springing into action from the surprise of the sudden loud noise. The banging of the pan could still be heard, even as Yugi was getting dressed as fast as he could. When he was done changing in record breaking speed, he shot out of his room and ran into the living room, taking a dive at Yami's pan and snatched it from him, chucking it across the room. Yami looked at Yugi confused, and put his wand on the coffee table.

"That was uncalled for." He said, looking at Yugi rubbing his temples.

"What was uncalled for was startling me half to death to get me up!"

"Had to get you up somehow." Yami said, oblivious to the fact that Yugi was fuming. He hated loud, obnoxious noises.

"You couldn't have just woken me with a simple, 'Hey Yugi, get up now'? You had to abuse dishware with a stick?" Yugi said, putting an appalled look on Yami's face.

"My wand is not a stick! It is a fine piece of magical equipment, and it deserves your respect." Yami said, picking up his wand from the coffee table and holding it out like it was some sort of magnificent trophy. Yugi just sighed, and looked at Yami.

"Whatever you say…" Yugi said, disinterested.

"Hmph. You're going to need one of these if you're going to become a wizard. You might as well start respecting it now, because if you don't, you can never harness its power. I think I have a spare somewhere…" Yami started rustling around the room, looking through drawers and under dressers, even the coffee table. He finally found a velvet covered box, which he pulled out of a drawer and set down on the coffee table. He opened it, and pulled out a slim, white wand, about the size of a typical chopstick. That's what it looked like to Yugi, anyway. It was encrusted with gold print, shaping out lines around the entire wand, winding upwards. He held it out to Yugi, telling him to take it from him.

"This is your wand. For now, anyway. Once you get accustomed to magic a bit more we'll go out and get you a better one so we can further your training. Take this wand with you everywhere you go, don't let it off your person under any circumstances. A wizard's wand is his pride and protection, without it you are nothing."

"Um… thanks." Yugi said, looking at the wand in his hands. It was really light, so light he could barely tell it was even in his hands if he looked away from it.

"Now, I want you to levitate these" Yami took a stack of books and set them on the coffee table. "Onto those shelves up there." He pointed to a bookshelf, making Yugi look confused.

"Uhh, Yami? How am I supposed to do that? I don't have any idea how this stuff works…" He said, pointing the wand at the books but hesitating to try anything. Yami walked over to Yugi, and grabbed hold of his arms.

"Which hand is your dominant one?" He asked.

"My right, why?"

"Put the wand in your right hand." Yami said, dropping Yugi's left arm and keeping hold of the right. Yugi held the wand in his right hand, and looked back at Yami, who was still holding him.

"What now..?" Yugi asked softly, getting nervous at how close Yami was. Yami reached around and held Yugi's hand, making him grip the wand. He moved his hand into a pointing position and held it towards the stack of books. Yugi blushed slightly, and looked back at the books.

"Aim the wand like this, and concentrate. Imagine the books floating as you tell them, and keep your thoughts focused on that. The wand will channel your thoughts correctly if you keep a clear mind while lifting the books." Yami instructed, letting go of Yugi.

"Alright…" Yugi took a deep breath and focused on the books. He stared at them, trying to imagine them lifting up off the table and into the air, placing them on the shelf. Sure enough, the books on the table started to wobble, and soon they were lifted into the air, floating to the shelves, placing themselves nicely in order. Yugi smiled widely at what had just happened, and turned to Yami, beaming. "It worked!"

"Yes it did." Yami said, smiling at the excited boy in front of him. "First time doing magic is always an accomplishment, isn't it?"

"Mhm." Yugi said, still beaming with a huge smile. He looked adorable standing there, just brimming with happiness at his first attempt. Yami realized he was staring, and quickly averted his gaze.

"Well, since you got that down, I want you to practice that simple task by cleaning the room using only levitation. Sound easy enough?" Yami ordered.

"Yeah. I can do that." Yugi said, confidently. Yami left Yugi to himself, as he happily rearranged the room and cleared it neatly, letting his thoughts do the work, along with the various items being channeled with his mind from the wand. This, Yugi thought, was magic? _It seems so simple, and so fun. _

Yami went into the kitchen while Yugi continued to clean up the living room. After they had left the restaurant the previous night, the two had gone grocery shopping before coming home. Yami figured he should make something for breakfast, though he wasn't a really great cook, he could manage simple eggs, right? He cracked a few open onto a pan and began cooking.

Yugi finished cleaning the room and went into the kitchen to look for Yami. He found him standing in front of the stove, with a look of utter despair on his face. He walked over to him slowly, and tapped on his shoulder.

"Yami? Are you okay?" He asked, concerned. Yami turned his head to look at Yugi, then pointed to the stove. Yugi looked down, and his mouth dropped. Whatever yami had punt into the pan was completely black. Burnt down to a crisp. "Uh… what exactly were you trying to make?"

"Eggs… just eggs." Yami hung his head in shame of his poor, massacred eggs. He thought he could handle such a simple task as this. He was wrong. Yugi giggled at this, and Yami glared at him. "Making fun of me?"

"Sort of." Yugi laughed. "Want me to try?"

"You know how to cook?"

"Well, no. But I bet I could at least make eggs the right way."

"If you think you can do a better job than I can do, then be my guest."

"Is that a bet?"

"What, that you'll screw up the eggs just as bad?"

"Yes. So, is it?"

Yami smirked. "I guess so."

"You're on then. My eggs will make your eggs cry home to their mother." Yugi smirked back, getting a different pan and cracking some more eggs onto it. He was determined to make his eggs amazing, and put Yami to shame for it. "So, what happens if I win?"

"If you win… I'll stop waking you up with dishware and screaming."

"And if you win?"

"Nothing. I just want to see if you can do it." Yami laughed, observing Yugi as he fiddled with the eggs cooking in the pan. He decided to leave Yugi to himself, and went back to his room.

Yami had been working on various things in his room for a while, and he was starting to get worried about Yugi. Surely he would have called for Yami to come back in by now. Maybe he actually did the eggs right, and ate them all himself just to get back at Yami for earlier, when he noisily woke him up. Yami opened his door, and went back to the kitchen.

When Yami entered the kitchen, he found Yugi just standing in front of the stove, with a look of utter despair on his face. He walked up to him, confused, and looked in front of Yugi. The pan on the stove was full of black, crispy, egg remnants. And Yugi looked depressed. Yami took a minute to take this in, then burst out laughing. Yugi shot him a glare.

"What?" He asked, angrily.

"I knew you couldn't do any better than I did! I win!" Yami rolled. "I win, I win!" He taunted, snickering.

"So what? You don't get anything out of being right." Yugi averted his gaze to the wall, shameful at his failed attempt at eggs. Just as bad as Yami's. Figures neither of them knew how to cook. "Anyway, quit your laughing. We still don't have breakfast."

"Not made, anyway. But we have snack cakes, and donuts, and stuff, that could at least keep us from starving to death. For now."

Yugi sighed, and reached onto the top of the mini fridge and grabbed a box of donuts the two had bought the day before and handed them to Yami, who put them on the table and opened them. Since neither of them could cook, this was the best the two of them would have until they find an alternative. But, it was enough for now.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Short chapter, I know. I'm sorry ;[ along with my procrastination came some other ideas that I thought might fit into different chapters, and not so soon, and yeah. All that good stuff. Anyway, what'd you think of this chapter? Haha, yes, neither of them can cook for the life of them. What I noticed by reading fanfics is that for some reason, people like to make one of the two, if not both, incredible cooks. So I figured, why not make them both TERRIBLE at it? Bahaha, just my way of thinking I guess. Hope you enjoyed this chapter nonetheless, please review and stay tuned for the next chapter! ~ _xoxo ~_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. W00t! Sorry I haven't updated, had to try and focus on my last couple finals. Now that they're over with there's nothing stopping me from writing. ^^ On break finally, thank god. I also had a major fangirl moment earlier when I got my new Edward Elric cosplay in today… haha, yes I am a nerd like that. But I squeed so hard. Anyway, enough with my babbling and on with chapter 5!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It's been a month Yami took Yugi in as an apprentice. He seemed to get the hang of things quickly, and Yami was proud of him. The two's bond as friends had gotten a lot stronger as they continued to get closer through either work, studying, or just messing around. Yugi had learned all the basics and he was progressing with flying colors. He still had yet to learn some things, but Yami was soon getting to them. Recently, Yami decided it was time for Yugi to learn potions.

Yugi had gotten all the basic potions down pat already. He did remarkably with the truth telling potion, which made you tell the complete and honest truth about everything when you drank it. Yugi also did wonderfully with the simple herb and healing potions, his favorite being the wounds potion, which healed any minor wound it was dripped onto. Yugi was doing so well that Yami finally decided to give him a more challenging potion this time. Yugi's next lesson: The shrinking and growing potions.

Yugi was in the living room, cleaning up using levitation. Yami came in with a large book and stood in the doorway, catching Yugi's attention. He stopped what he was doing to turn to Yami.

"Whatcha got there? New lesson today?" He asked, smiling. He was loving learning about magic, and all it had to offer. Yugi usually hated lessons, but these were so fun for him, he could hardly even call them lessons.

"Yup. And here I got the Book of Basic and Complex Potions, ready for us to crack open. I have a new one, a more complex one for you this time. Actually, it's for two potions that go with one another, but they need each other to balance out. Ready to hear what I got?"

"You bet!" Yugi said, following Yami to the kitchen and sitting at the table. Yami laid the book down and opened it, skimming through pages until he found the right one.

"Here." Yami said, pointing to a page. "The shrinking and growing potion. I'm willing to bet you know what that means, right?"

"You want me to make a potion to shrink someone, then you want me to make the remedy?"

"Not just a remedy. Actually, both of them are sort of remedies for each other. The shrinking potion obviously makes you shrink. Use the growing potion and the shrinking will be remedied, putting you back to a normal size. Take the growing potion, and you'll obviously grow. Use the shrinking potion to go back to your normal size, and so on and so forth. Getting it now?"

"Yeah, I think so. Sounds easy enough, lay it on me." Yugi said with confidence, followed by a chuckling Yami. "What? You doubting me all of a sudden?"

"I'm not doubting you, I'm just challenging you. These potions are no small matter. They're a lot more complicated than meets the eye."

"How so?"

"You'll see. I want you to read through this page, like always. When you think you can give it a shot, go ahead and show me. I'll be sitting right here next to you until you speak back up."

Yugi nodded and went to the book to begin reading. There were tons of different ingredients, and procedures. Yugi was sure he could get the hang of it though. After all, he had done so with everything else.

Yugi had carefully read through every instruction and detail on the page, taking about an hour to do so. Yami was still sitting next to him, bored out of his mind. Yugi finally pushed the book aside and stood up, alerting Yami.

"I'm guessing you're ready to give it a shot?" Yami asked.

"Yup." Yugi replied, walking over to the new counter they had built in the kitchen, exactly for the purpose of making potions. It was cluttered with all kinds of bottles and various random items, but Yugi simply pushed them off to the side and got out a new pot, about the size of your average stew pot. He got a wooden spoon to mix with, then took a bunch of jars off the counter and added various ingredients into the pot. He added some water, then began mixing everything together. When he was content with his mixing job, he pulled out his wand from his coat pocket and did a heating spell on the pot. This caused the potion to nearly bubble over, stopping right at the tip of the pot. After the bubbling settled down, the potion began to mist, and Yugi dipped a cup in it and set it on the counter, satisfied with his work.

"That should do it. So, you want me to test it again?" Yugi asked. Yami would usually make him test things on himself, like he was some sort of guinea pig. He didn't mind though, Yami hasn't ever once made him do something that might harm him.

"Yup. Just like last time. Show me how you did." Yami said, watching Yugi as he picked up the cup and drank the potion quickly. Yami had to fight back a grin after Yugi took it. The air around Yugi started to mist, and soon Yugi himself started to mist. After a few seconds, there was a poof like a cloud, and when it cleared up, there was one, tiny little four inch tall Yugi, standing on the counter. He looked around to take note of what happened, and then looked up at Yami.

"So, how'd I do?" He asked, making Yami bend over to hear him because he was so small, he was barely loud enough to be heard a foot away.

"I'd say you did just fine, besides one thing." Yami said, looking down at the miniature Yugi.

"What's that? I shrank, didn't I?" Yugi asked, confused as to what he did wrong. Surely, if he successfully shrunk himself, he had to have done it right. Yami pulled the book over to him and pointed to the open page.

"You forgot to make the growing potion along with it."

"Wait, what?"

"You have to make the growing potion along with the shrinking potion, otherwise you can't grow back to normal. You should have had both of them made, so when you needed to grow back, you could do it instantly. Looks like now we'll have to go into town and get some new ingredients to make it, then."

"Why would we have to go into town?" Yugi asked, mentally scolding himself for not putting that simple thing together.

"Look at the counter." Yami told Yugi, which he did.

"What about it?"

"The jars. They're near empty. There's not near enough ingredients here to make the remedy."

"Wait, so I wouldn't have been able to make the remedy anyway? If there isn't enough here, then wouldn't there have not been enough at the start?"

"Nah, you used a little more than was needed. Another flaw, but not quite as major as the first." Yami explained. "Now, let's go."

"Let's go? Wha-" Yugi was cut off by Yami, who picked him up by the back of his collar and placed him gently in his hand. Yugi looked down, and started to panic. "YAMI, IT'S KIND OF A LONG WAY DOWN."

Yami chuckled. "Just hold onto my fingers or something, you'll be fine."

Yami then walked out the front door, carrying Yugi in the palm of his hand. Yugi was clinging onto Yami's thumb for dear life, and Yami just laughed.

"Hey, don't make fun of me just because I'm four inches tall now. I have every right to be timid." Yugi defended, still clinging to Yami. He laughed, and went to walk down the street and into town.

By the time they reached the town, Yugi had gotten used to Yami carrying him and decided it was safe, so he let go of his clutch on Yami's thumb and just laid in his palm, curled up on his side. Add some wings to the boy and he might as well look like an adorable little fairy, balled up comfortably in the palm of its master. Yami mentally slapped himself for thinking such crazy things, and ignored the thoughts. The wind was starting to pick up pace rapidly as Yami went around to different stores and bought different ingredients.

"Yami, don't you think we should be getting home soon? This wind is starting to budge me…" Yugi said nervously, trying to stay in his comfortable position, but the wind was interfering.

"Hang on, we have to get to a few more stores before we head back. You don't want to stay like this for too much longer, do you?"

"Well, no… It's not exactly fun being smaller than a standard pencil. I was small enough to begin with, but now…"

"Stop bullying yourself, just hang on if you think you're unsafe."

Yugi obeyed, and clutched onto Yami's thumb once more, trying to fight the wind that was forcing him off. Yami cupped his hand slightly more, and kept on walking.

The wind was just getting worse, and Yugi was starting to have a lot of trouble fighting against it. He was getting tired from all the struggle, too. The wind took one more gust, and before Yugi could clutch onto Yami's thumb again, it took Yugi with it, making him fly out of Yami's hand and into a bush nearby. After that, everything went black.

.

.

.

Yugi woke up, shivering, and with a slight headache. He sat upwards, and ended up hitting his head on something blunt. He gasped, and held it head where he had been hit, and looked around. It seemed he was in some kind of forest to him, There were little branches everywhere, with enormous leaves attached to them. Yugi then remembered what had happened, and concluded that he was actually in fact, in a bush. He sighed, and stood up, taking note of the fact that he was still four inches tall.

"Well, this is great." He said to himself, giving another sigh. He had to find Yami, but how? Had Yami even noticed that he was gone? And if he had, how long had he noticed? Was he looking for him? Yugi was starting to have worries, and panic started to settle in. He frantically looked around, and then ran in one direction, hoping it would take him out of the bush. He got out, but was immediately stopped by something.

When Yugi looked up after he escaped from the bush, a large, white cat sat in front of him, staring him down. It looked about ready to pounce, and it was easily ten times bigger than Yugi was. This cat could have Yugi for dinner ten times over right now. However, he wasn't about to let it. Not without a struggle, anyway. Just as the cat was about to take its bound, Yugi ducked out of the way and began running as fast he could in the opposite direction.

He kept on running, but to prevail. He was getting tired quickly, and the cat was gaining on him. He soon fell to the ground, panting. He couldn't run any longer. Yugi barely had the chance to look back when something nabbed him up in its mouth by the back of his shirt and lifted him up, taking off. _Damn cat…_ Yugi cursed in his mind, wondering what the cat was planning on doing with him. It was odd to think that he was now at the mercy of a mere feline. How was a cat supposed to decide little Yugi's fate?

The cat pranced through and under things, still holding Yugi in his mouth. He was being manhandled by a kitten. Wonderful. The cat kept prancing until it came to a sliding glass door, and it stopped to stretch upwards and scratch at the door. It kept scratching until someone came up and opened the door, letting the cat in. The feline then dropped Yugi on the floor at whoever's feet who had opened the door, and pushed him forward with its paw. _DAMN CAT._

Whoever this cat was offering Yugi to slowly bent down and picked Yugi up, cupping him in their hands. Yugi took a moment to look up, but when he did, he didn't see a familiar face. The person who was now holding him was a tall, brown haired girl, with blue eyes, beaming down at Yugi with a confused expression. He was starting to get nervous at her staring, and spoke up.

"Um… hello?" He said, nervously.

"Hi there." The girl responded, looking closer at Yugi. "Just what happened to you?" She asked, with curiosity.

"Well, it's kind of a long story…"

"Tell me." She demanded, making Yugi give in.

"Alright, well… my teacher was showing me some new potions, and we started studying the shrinking and growing potions today… I kinda didn't do it right and we went into town to get new ingredients to remedy this, and the wind sort of blew me away… And then your cat abducted me and I ended up here." Yugi explained. The girl just giggled, and set Yugi down on a surface that seemed to be a kitchen counter.

"I see. So you're not actually that small, then?"

"Nope…"

"That's good. Now I know you're a wizard and not a fairy, at least." She said, smiling and bending down to hear Yugi better from the counter. "So, mind telling me your name?"

"I'm Yugi. Yours?"

"I'm Anzu. Nice to meet you." Anzu smiled down at Yugi and then stepped away from the counter. "I'm gonna go get my teacher, then I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay."

Anzu exited the room and down a hallway, going to look for her teacher. Yugi guessed that Anzu must be a witch in training. He wondered if he might have to face her at the upcoming tournament.

.

.

.

Yami ran around the town frantically, barely stopping except to look in certain areas. How could he have lost Yugi? He was right there, in his hand one second, and gone the next? How could this happen? How could Yami be so careless, and stupid?

It had been a half hour since Yami had noticed Yugi was missing. He was beyond worried, and he couldn't find any trace of the young boy anywhere. Yami ran out of breath, and finally stopped to catch it. Through his panting, he heard someone talk to him from behind.

"Something wrong, Yami?"

Yami turned around, only to glare at what was behind him. When he turned, he saw Kaiba and Mokuba standing there, Kaiba smirking at Yami like he found something funny.

"What do you want, Kaiba?" Yami questioned, already annoyed at his rivals presence.

"Now now, Yami. Why so harsh? I only asked if something was wrong. Seeing as you're panting like a fish just caught out of a lake and thrown onto the ground, I'd take it I'm right?"

"It's none of your damn business, just go the hell away and leave me alone. I don't have time for you." Yami spat.

"Just tell me what happened, and I'll leave you be. Promise."

"Why are you so nosy all of a sudden?"

"I'm bored, why else would I be talking to you?" Kaiab said bluntly, irritating Yami further.

"Fine. If you have to know so badly, I lost Yugi and I can't find him. Ok?"

"How'd you manage to do that? I knew he was a runt, but he couldn't have been that hard to keep track of."

"Actually, Kaiba, we tried the shrinking and growing potion and he forgot to make the remedy, so he's stuck shrunken down to four inches tall right now. Somehow, he got lost when we were out shopping for ingredients to make the growing potion, and I can't find him anywhere."

Kaiba took a second to take all that in, then burst into uncontrollable laughter. Yami glared at him, and Kaiba kept roaring.

"What's so funny?" Yami seethed.

"That's priceless! Your little apprentice was so stupid as to not even make the remedy to the shrinking potion along with it? That's absolutely priceless. Mokuba would never forget to do something so simple as that. How pathetic, you must be the worst teacher ever." Kaiba taunted, still chuckling.

"Shut the hell up, Kaiba! He's still a beginner, leave him be! And besides, it doesn't concern you anyway, so just get out of my sight. I have to find Yugi before it gets late."

"Whatever, Yami. You go ahead and look for your little apprentice. Come on, Mokuba. Lets' leave this chump to himself." Kaiba turned and Mokuba walked slowly up to Yami, pulling at his sleeve to get his attention. Yami looked down, and Mokuba spoke quietly.

"I hope you find him, Yami. Good luck." Mokuba said, and then he turned and ran to Kaiba, the two of them walking off away from Yami.

.

.

.

Anzu came back into the kitchen, with a tall, blonde haired, busty woman following behind her. They both walked up to the counter and stopped to look at Yugi. Anzu bent down and smiled.

"Yugi, this is my teacher, Mai. She says she can help you get back to your normal size so you can find your way back home."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Mai said, bending down to talk to Yugi herself. "Cute kid. Who might you belong to?"

"Um, well I wouldn't say I belong to anyone… But my teachers name is Yami, and we live right outside the town."

"Hm… I see. Anzu told me what happened to you. So you need a growing potion?"

"Kinda…"

Mai walked over the her cupboards and reached inside, pulling out a bottle. "Anzu, go get one of those tiny tea cups you used to play with and bring it here."

Anzu did so, and came back with a small, doll sized tea cup, probably from when Anzu was little. She handed it to Mai, and Mai poured a small amount of what was in the bottle into the cup, and gave it back to Anzu. Mai put the bottle away, and picked Yugi up off the counter, setting him on the floor. Anzu then handed the small tea cup to Yugi, and he took it, looking confused.

"Drink it. It's the growing potion, so you'll be back to normal." Mai said, looking down at the tiny Yugi on the floor. Yugi just nodded, then did as he was told, drinking the potion from the cup.

There was a small mist, then a cloud, and a poof. Quickly, Yugi started to grow, and soon he was standing, his normal height again, holding the tiny tea cup in his palm. He looked down at himself, and smiled widely, looking back up at the two girls.

"Thank you both, so much." He thanked, with a wide smile. Mai held her hand out for the cup and Yugi handed it over to her. She placed it on the counter.

"It was no problem at all, kid. Yugi, was it that Anzu called you, right?" Mai asked, getting a nod in response. "Alright. Say, Yugi. I bet your teacher is pretty worried about you right now. How bout Anzu and I take you home? Sound good?"

"Yeah, sounds great."

"Okay, then come on."

The three walked out of the house, and left down the street. Yugi was going to lead them the way to his home.

.

.

.

Yami opened his front door, and slipped inside, giving a sigh. It was dark now, and he still hadn't found Yugi. He was worried sick, where could that boy have gone to? Yami shook his head, and closed his eyes, leaning up against a wall. He knew he would have to go right back out and look again, he couldn't just stay at home.

Yami was about to walk back out the door when there was a knock on it, startling him. There were a couple more knocks, and Yami opened the door. His eyes widened and he grew a huge smile at who was standing before him.

"Yugi!" Yami exclaimed, snatching the arm of the young boy and pulling him into a tight hug. "I was so worried. I can't believe I lost you like that. I'm so sorry."

Yugi hugged Yami back and looked up at him. "It's okay, I'm fine."

The two pulled away from each other, and Yami turned to look at two other people, two girls, standing in the doorway. He walked up to them, and Yugi tailed closely behind.

"Hello there. Why don't you two come in?" Yami invited, and the girls came inside the door, having Yami close it behind them. "Might I know your names?"

"Yami, this is Anzu and Mai. They helped me return to normal, and then walked me home. It's thanks to them that I'm here right now." Yugi explained with a smile.

"Really? Wow, thank you both so much. Honestly, you have no idea how worried I was. If there's anything you two need at all, let me know." Yami offered, shaking hands with both women.

"It was no problem, we were glad to help." Anzu replied with a smile.

"So, Yami, is it? Adorable little apprentice you got there, you entering the upcoming tournament with him?" Mai asked, glancing down at Yugi, who blushed slightly at being called adorable.

"I am." Yami replied. "Why do you ask? Are you and Anzu doing the same?"

"You bet we are. I hate to say this, boys, but since you're entering the tournament, I guess this makes us rivals from now on." Mai said, with a sly smile. Yami returned her smile, and crossed his arms.

"New rivals, huh?" Yami questioned.

"You got it, hun." Mai said.

"However, just because we're rivals now doesn't mean we can't be friends." Anzu winked, getting a smile and a nod from Yugi. "Mai, we should probably get going now."

"You're right. Let's go." Mai said, walking to the door. "See you boys around then."

"Definitely." Yami and Yugi said together, and they waved as their two new rivals – and friends – walked out the door.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

New friends and rivals! And potions! Yay ^^ I actually dislike Anzu, but I figured it'd be cool to make her Mai's apprentice, so I decided to be nice to her this time. Longer chapter than usual… Took me a while to type it up, but I'm glad I did. What'd you guys think? Please review and let me know, and stay tuned for a new chapter! Thanks ~ _xoxo ~_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6! I'm SOOO sorry for the latest update ever. Just got back from out of town, and I didn't have my laptop with me. I just about died without it… haha. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry again for being so late!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Yugi." Yami gently shook Yugi, who was fast asleep in the middle of his bedroom floor. "Yugi, wake up."

The smaller teen slowly opened his eyes, and rubbed them, sitting himself up. He looked around sleepily, then looked up at Yami.

"Uh… why am I on the floor?" He asked, looking at Yami.

"I was wondering the same thing." Yami replied, chuckling. He held his hand out to Yugi, and helped him up.

"Thanks.." Yugi yawned. "Any new lessons planned for me today?"

"Nope. I think it's about time we took a break. Although, I do need you to go out and run me a small errand, that's all."

"What is it?"

"Get dressed and then come into the living room. I'll tell you then."

"Okay."

Yami left the room and Yugi got dressed. He was both relieved and sad at the same time that he had no lessons for the day. Although he was happy to have a break and relax, he had a good time learning things. After Yugi was done getting dressed, he opened his door and walked out into the living room to find Yami.

"Hey. So, what is it you need me to do?" He asked.

Yami took an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Yugi. "Just take this to the post office. That's all."

"Simple enough. Alright. I'll be right back, then."

"Promise?" This question from Yami made Yugi stop, and look at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked. "You don't trust me?"

"I trust you… I just worry about you is all." Yami explained, walking up to Yugi and putting his hands on his shoulders. This action sent a small tint of red creeping into Yugi's cheeks.

"Oh… I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me." Yugi assured, smiling nervously up at Yami. Yami dropped his hands from Yugi's shoulders and ruffled his hair.

"Come back safe." He said.

Yugi nodded, and left the living room, out the front door.

Yugi was well into town a few minutes later, looking for the post office. He was sure he knew where it was at, although he'd never actually been inside, him and Yami passed it a lot when they went out shopping for potion ingredients and groceries. Yugi finally spotted it, and went inside.

After Yugi dropped the letter off, he came out the doors of the building and looked around. He was about to head off home when a familiar head of short brown hair caught his attention. Anzu was across the street, walking in the other direction.

"Hey, Anzu!" Yugi called out, trying to catch her attention. She didn't seem to hear him as she kept walking. Yugi sighed, and ran across the street towards her. "Anzu!"

Anzu turned around, and smiled, walking up to Yugi.

"Hey Yugi" She grinned. "What brings you out here?"

"Just ran an errand for Yami. I was about to go back home when I saw you."

"Really? I was just running an errand for Mai. How soon do you have to be back?"

"Well, quickly I guess. I told him I'd be right home. Why?"

"Awe, I was gonna ask if you wanted to come with me as I finished running my own errands. If you have to get back, I understand."

"Sorry, I don't think I have enough time. Next time though?"

"Sure. I'll see you around, then." Anzu smiled, and waved as she said goodbye to Yugi.

Yugi was about to turn and head back home when he noticed someone come slowly out of a corner, behind a store. Yugi watched the person, a boy about his age or a little older with blonde hair, as he seemed to motion to somebody from across the street. Sure enough, another boy the same age with brown hair stepped out from behind another building and crossed the street. They walked up to each other and the first boy pointed in front of him. Yugi looked carefully in the direction he was pointing and realized he was pointing straight at Anzu. _What the..?_ Yugi decided to watch these two, Yami would just have to wait. _What are these guys up to? _He knew all too well about strange, creepy guys. And he wasn't about to let Anzu get to know either.

Yugi silently tailed the two, and Anzu, as they walked a couple blocks and stopped. Yugi hid behind a large flower pot and watched from behind it as Anzu went inside a flower shop and the two boys stood out by the entrance. _Oh, hell no. Not this crap again. _

"You grab her when she comes out, and I'll run around the alley and get the car. Got it?" The blonde boy said.

"Gotcha." The brown haired boy said, and he turned to leave.

"Hold on, you two. And exactly what are you planning on doing?" Yugi said, walking up to the two boys, making them stop and look at him. He crossed his arms and glared at them. The boys looked at each other, then burst into laughter.

"So, we have to answer to you?" The blonde one asked, still laughing. "Get out of here, short stack. The big boys have something they gotta do."

"I'll get out of here after you get out of here. Why don't you quit stalking my friend like a couple of low life desperate douche bags, and be on your way?" Yugi spat out, apparently angering the two boys.

"What was that?" The blonde one said, walking up to Yugi, grabbing his collar and lifting him up. "Do you realize your position right now? We're kind of twice your size, so you might wanna rethink trying to act so tough. It's just gonna get you hurt."

"And you might wanna rethink your trying to act tough, Joey." A feminine voice from behind them called. Joey dropped Yugi, and they looked up to see who was seething at the blonde.

"Anzu!" Yugi called, getting up from the ground where Joey dropped him.

"Hey Yugi. Were these jerks giving you trouble?" She asked, glaring at he two obnoxious boys. "What are you guys doing around here? Don't think I haven't noticed you following me. I already told you a hundred times, I'm not interested. So get lost, and leave Yugi alone."

"He was the one who came up to us looking for trouble." The brown haired boy said.

"Give it a rest, Tristan. Just leave him – and me – alone. Got it?" Anzu seethed.

"Heh. Whatever. You'll come to us in time. See you around, Anzu." The two boys winked, making Anzu cringe, and walked away. Yugi sighed in relief.

"You knew those two?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's Joey and Tristan. Two of the most annoying, arrogant pigs I know. They won't give up trying to get me to go out with them, no matter how many times I reject them, they keep coming back. You know they've even tried to force me, before? What a couple of creeps."

"Looks just about what they were planning on doing… I'm glad you're fine, then."

"Huh?"

"Oh, I kinda saw those two following you and tailed them. They said something about getting a car, and I couldn't stay quiet anymore. So I just… confronted them."

"Oh. Thanks Yugi." Anzu smiled. "Now you should be getting back to Yami, he has to be worried sick about you."

"Oh crap, you're right. I've been gone forever, he's gonna kill me. I'll see you around, bye Anzu!" Yugi waved, then turned around to run home. He promised Yami he would come right back home. He had now been gone for a good hour, just about. That was most definitely not 'right back'.

Yugi ran as fast as he could, down streets and around blocks, desperate to get home as quickly as possible. All he could think about was Yami, and how worried he had to be. Even after he promised, he stayed out later than he should have.

Yugi finally reached the house, and opened the front door, running in.

"Yami!" He called. "I'm back!"

"Yugi?" Yami called back. He came out to where Yugi was, and then crossed his arms, looking down. He sighed, and talked sternly. "Where have you been? You promised me you'd be back right away."

"I'm sorry, Yami… Something came up…"

"What came up? You had me worried sick."

"Yami, you know you don't have to worry about m-"

"Yes I do, Yugi! You're my apprentice, I have to worry about you! You're just learning, you have no way of defending yourself if something happened to you! Stop saying that I don't need to worry about you, because I do. I have… a teacher has every right to be worried about his student…"

Yugi just stood there, looking at Yami, who didn't look up from the ground. He was obviously furious, and Yugi had never felt more guilty in his life. Anzu knew those guys after all, she's probably stronger than Yugi anyway, she could have dealt with them on her own. Yugi could have, and should have, just come right home, instead of worrying Yami like this. But why does Yami worry so much?

"Yami… I'm sorry… I really am." Yugi muttered softly, looking at the floor. Yami sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Whatever…. I'm sorry too… I guess."

"…For what?" Yugi asked, looking confused.

"Being over protective. I'm not sure why I get like that… but we should just get over it. Agreed?"

Yugi just nodded, and Yami walked away. He wasn't sure why Yami was so protective of him, but for some reason, he kind of liked it.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Not gonna lie, I pretty much used this chapter to introduce Tristan and Joey… haha. I'd like to use them again. Soon… xP meh. Again, I'm sorry for the late update. (yes, I'm apologizing again… lol.) I feel bad. Anyway, please review and stay tuned for a new chapter – sooner this time, I promise. ~ xx


	7. Chapter 7

Chaptaaa seveeennnnaaaaa. Yay. A lot is about to happen in this chapter, so watch out. Haha, hope you enjoy it. ~ xx

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was early in the day, and Yugi was working hard on his new lessons. Yami was teaching him how to alter the appearances of objects, and like always, he was learning well and fast.

"Wow, Yugi. You catch on easier than anyone I've ever seen. Even quicker than I did when I was learning." Yami said to Yugi, as he watched the small teen mess with a lamp, turning it different colors, and giving it wings. The lamp flapped a few times before taking off, and flying straight into a wall, busting itself.

"Dang it, it committed suicide again!" Yugi said, waving his wand and putting the lamp back together for the fourth time. Every time he gave this lamp wings, it broke itself. Apparently, this lamp has a mind of its own. Yami just laughed, and kept watching as Yugi tried again.

There was a knock at the door, and Yami went to see who it was. He opened the door to see a smiling Anzu, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Hello Anzu. What brings you here?" Yami asked.

"I'm here to ask Yugi something. Is he home?" She responded, taking a peek behind Yami. Yugi apparently heard what was going on, as he came to the door himself.

"Hey Anzu! What's up?" He asked, happy to see her.

"Well, I was just wondering, you know the fair going on in town right now?"

"Fair? I didn't hear about a fair."

"Really? Wow, that's crazy. It's been the talk of the town all day, it's currently being set up, but it opens tonight around six. I wanted to ask you if you'd like to go with me. That is, if it's fine with Yami."

Yugi turned to Yami, who was still standing there listening to their conversation. He looked a little annoyed, but Yugi shook it off. Yami was always annoyed about random things, so he figured it was just another one of those times. "Well Yami? You got anything planned for me around six?"

"Well, no…" he replied lowly.

"Alright then, I'll go." Yugi said, turning back to Anzu.

"Awesome! I'll pick you up from here, then. See you later!" Anzu turned away and Yami closed the door, looking down at Yugi. He sighed, then walked back to the living room.

"Get back to your studies, I'll be in my room."

"Uh… okay." Yugi just obeyed, and Yami went into his room to do whatever. _What got into him all of a sudden…_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Yugi was done with his studying for the day, and waiting for Anzu to come get him when Yami came out of his room. Yugi walked up to him, concerned because he looked mad.

"Hey, Yami? Are you alright?" He asked.

"Fine. Just fine." Yami replied blandly, and walked away from the younger boy. Yugi's curiosity perked up at this, and he followed his teacher into the kitchen.

"No… I can tell something's bothering you. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Yugi. I'm fine, I told you that already."

Yugi sighed, and opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupted by a knock at the door. He looked at Yami, then shook his head, going to the door. He opened it to Anzu, smiling again.

"Hey! You ready to get out of here?" She asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, I am. Yami, I'm leaving. See you when I get back."

"What time will you be back?" Yami called from the next room.

"Uh, I dunno… Anzu, when do we plan on leaving?" Yugi asked, turning back to his cheery friend.

"I'll have him back by ten, don't worry Yami!" Anzu called into the house.

"Whatever." Yami called back. "Have fun."

"Thanks, we will. See you when I get home, then." Yugi closed the door behind him, and left. As Yami heard the door shut, he clenched his fists and punched the wall. _Damn it… _

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Yugi and Anzu were well into the fair by now, they had been there for a couple hours already and were having a lot of fun.

"Yugi! Look! I wanna go play that dart game, let's go!" Anzu said, grabbing Yugi's arm and dragging him along. They had been playing games the whole time, not that Yugi minded any. He actually loved games. It seemed like no matter what game he played, he was great at it, so it all worked out. He almost considered himself a natural.

Anzu paid some money to the worker at the game booth and tried her luck at darts. However, she missed the bullseye every time. Getting irritated, he turned to Yugi.

"Agghh! I can't win this game!" She pouted. "I want that huge stuffed dragon SO bad, too." She was trying to win a stuffed dragon as a prize, get five darts on the bullseye in a row and you got to pick from the top shelf prizes, where the dragon was at.

"Let me try it, then." Yugi paid the worker some more money and got his darts. He threw the first one, landing it right in the bullseye. Anzu's mouth dropped.

"Woah! On your first try, too! Great throw." She complimented, impressed by the slick shot.

Yugi concentrated each time he threw a dart, and every time it let out of his hand, it went straight into the bullseye. All five times. By the time the fifth dart hit the board, even the worker was impressed.

"Great shots, kid. Pick from the top shelf, then."

"How bout the stuffed dragon she wants?" He said, pointing to the large, stuffed animal. The worker got it down, and handed it to Yugi. He held it out to Anzu, whose eyes widened.

"Wait, you're giving it to me?" She asked, taking it from his hands.

"Yup. You're the one who wanted it. It's yours." Yugi smiled, and Anzu hugged him, squeeling.

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you!" She cried, letting go of him after a hard squeeze.

"Haha, no problem. I'm glad you're happy."

"Hey," the worker from behind the booth called out to the two as they turned to leave. "Young miss, since you gave such an effort, why don't you take something small from the bottom shelf?"

"You mean that? Wow, thanks sir." She thanked, looking around at the bottom shelf prizes. She scanned for a while until she spotted something that caught her eye over anything else. "Sir, could you give me the friendship necklaces?"

The man nodded, and handed Anzu a package with two necklaces inside, one with a half heart saying "best" and the other saying "friends". She thanked the mna as she took it from him, and she turned to Yugi as they walked away. She stopped him, and put a necklace around him. He looked down, and held up his half of the heart.

"Best?" He read.

"Yup. Best, as in, you're the best? You did get me this dragon, after all." Anzu smiled, putting the'friends' half around her neck. "As long as we wear these, we're best friends. Got it?"

"Got it." Yugi smiled. "Thanks Anzu."

"No, thank you. Now come on, let's get something to eat and then I'll get you home"

"Okay."

The two teens ordered some food from a BBQ stand, and sat down to eat. When they were finished, they grabbed their prizes, and Anzu walked Yugi home just like she'd promised. When they got to the door, Anzu hugged Yugi, and she left waving. Yugi opened the door, and shut it quietly behind him.

"Yami! I'm back! Where are you?"

Yami walked up to Yugi from the living room to greet him. "Welcome home, you have fun?"

"Yeah, tons." Yugi answered, studying Yami's facial expressions and body language. He still seemed off about something. "What about you? You still upset?"

"I told you already, I'm not, and I never was upset. About anything." Yami said sternly, with a hint of attitude in his voice.

"Come on Yami, just tell me the truth. I'm not stupid, nor am I blind. I can tell something's wrong, now out with it already." Yugi said, crossing his arms. Yami sighed, knowing he was defeated and leaned up against the wall.

"Fine. It's just that… I sort of wanted to spend time with you tonight. That's all, it's no big deal." He said, looking down at Yugi.

"That's all? But, Yami… we always spend all day together. It's not bad if I go out once in a while, is it?"

"Well, no, but…" Yami sighed. "I don't know, forget it."

"Yami…" Yugi looked at Yami blandly. Yami stared down at the younger boy until something around his neck caught his attention. It was a necklace. Yami kept staring at the necklace until he made out what it said.

"….best?" Yami said, stepping closer to Yugi and grabbing the necklace to read it again. Yugi stepped back, and Yami dropped the necklace from his hands.

"Uh… yeah. Anzu won a 'best friends' necklace and gave me this half to it." Yugi said, looking at his own necklace. Yami stood there quietly, with a glare creeping up onto his face. He clenched his fists, which caught Yugi's attention this time.

"Yami…? What are you-"

"Damn it, Yugi!" Yami punched the wall, and held his forehead to it. Yugi was taken aback by this, and just stared at Yami, bewildered.

"What?"

"Nothing. Forget about it."

"No, tell me."

"It's nothing, just leave it alone!"

"No! I'm not gonna leave it alone, what the hell is wrong this time!"

"I don't have to answer to you, YOU'RE the apprentice, you answer to me! I don't have to tell you anything, now leave me alone!"

"No, Yami! I don't care, I need you to tell me what you're so pissed off about! Because honestly, I see no reason whatsoever for you to be mad! At least tell me why you're so mad, so I can get some dort of idea, because right now I don't have one!"

"Just… Fuck! You go out with Anzu for hours on end, and then you come home with some damned declaration of friendship, when obviously, she doesn't just want you to be her friend!"

"Wait, what? You're mad because you think Anzu likes me? That's ridiculous and you know it."

"Is it? She's so damn cheery around you, it's obvious. You'd have to be literally blind to not see that. You don't have to spend so much time with her, let alone declare friendship the way you do."

"Declare friendship- what? Seriously Yami, what the hell are you talking about? You aren't making any sense. You of all people should know there's nothing going on between me and Anzu, why are you being like this?" Yugi stopped abruptly at his own question. "Wait a second…. Yami… you're not…. Jealous, are you?"

Yami froze at the words that came out of Yugi's mouth. "….excuse me?"

"You heard me, are you jealous that I'm spending time with Anzu instead of you?"

"Hell no, don't even accuse me of that! I'm the farthest thing from jealous, don't kid yourself." Yami seethed, turning away from Yugi and crossing his arms. Yugi sighed, and walked past Yami, saying nothing.

"Where are you going Yugi?"

"To my room. I'm staying in there for the night. Either you get your act together, or don't talk to me. Your choice. If you choose not to then I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight." Yugi walked right into his room, slammed the door, and locked it.

_Don't kid myself…? About what? Me and Anzu…? What the hell is going on in his head? _Yugi thought angrily to himself as he threw himself on his bed and curled up, holding a pillow. He closed his eyes and tried to drift away.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It had been an hour since their fight, and Yami was feeling more and more guilty with each passing minute. _Great… he probably hates me now. _Yami thought. _Wouldn't blame him… I did just start yelling at him out of nowhere when he got home… I should go apologize… _Yami got up from where he was sitting and found his way to Yugi's bedroom door, hanging his head. He knocked lightly a couple times. "Yugi? Are you awake?" He waited for an answer, but none came. _Great, he's probably asleep now… _

At that moment, Yami threw himself onto the ground, on his knees. He held his face in his hands, and closed his eyes. _I actually let him go to bed mad at me like that… what the hell is wrong with me? I couldn't just suck up my pride, and say I was sorry right then and there? I'm the worst… _Yami opened his eyes but held his hands in place while he peered at the wall through his fingers.

_But… _he thought. _Why did I get like that…? Why did I get so mad and snap over a simple little friendship necklace? Why am I so scared that Anzu is into him…? That makes no sense. I shouldn't be scared about that… unless… _Yami remembered what Yugi had said earlier about jealousy. _Was he right? Am I… jealous that he's spending time with someone else? That's not right… Why would I be jealous…? This isn't making any sense at all. Why do I get so mad when it comes to him and things like this! _

"Am I…. falling for him…?" Yami clamped his hand over his mouth immediately at what just came out. _What'd I just say! That's impossible. There's no way. _Yami slammed his forehead into the wall again and closed his eyes tightly. He raised his arm above him and rested his fist on the wall. _No way. There isn't any way in hell I could be falling in love with Yugi. That's just wrong. He's my apprentice, that isn't right… There's just no way…. _

Yami eventually lifted himself up off the floor, managing to sigh one more time before trudging off to bed himself. _There's no way. _Yami closed his bedroom door, and forced himself to go to bed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

That took a while to type up… haha. A lot happened, huh? Everything starts to go up from here. Yami's got a bit of a temper, doesn't he? Leave a review and tell me what you think/thought about this chapter, and stay tuned for the next! Thank you ~ xoxo


End file.
